


Poppies in Winter

by bxcky_barnes



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Cheating Achilles, F/M, M/M, Multi, idk how i even thought of this, not going to be what people expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxcky_barnes/pseuds/bxcky_barnes
Summary: People thought Patroclus and Achilles were inseparable, they just seemed to fit together like yin and yen.However, what happens when this turns out not to be true?





	Poppies in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone. I haven't written a fanfic in a while, due to school work and just life in general. I'm really excited for this series, although I know everyone is not going to love it, but I hope at least some of you have some faith in me :)

Patroclus laughed and spun on the sidewalk. It was past two in the morning, and the sky was dark. The only lights came from the streetlights and the reflections of them in the puddle. Everyone was in bed asleep, or if not asleep in the comfort of their own home, apart from the rugby team of York, who were all celebrating the first game – and win – of the season. Usually Patroclus, himself, would be in bed, he never cared for rugby enough to watch it or actually go to a game, but since he’d started dating Achilles, he’d begun to show an interest in it, especially as Achilles was the fly-half in the team, and played in every game. Right now, he wasn’t even tired, he felt wired, alive. It as though he was floating, walking on air. He felt invincible, especially with his love by his side.  
“Be careful there, Patroclus.” Diomedes, Patroclus’ neighbour warned, smiling as he watched him spin around.  
Patroclus ignored him, pointedly. Instead he turned to the golden haired boy next to him. “Do you know that I love you? Because I really god-damn love you.” Patroclus slurred his words.  
Achilles smiled, his whole face lighting up, and his laughter lines growing deeper. Although it was night his green his were bright. “Hm, I think you may have told me once or twice. Not sure though.”  
“Come on! Don’t be like that. You’re like honey.” Patroclus’ eyelids grew heavy and he swayed as he stroked Achilles’ cheek, “So pretty.”  
“And I think you’ve had way to much to drink. Way too much. Come on, babe, let’s get you home.” Achilles slid an arm around Patroclus’ shoulder and led him home.  
Briseis gagged, her eyes twinkling. “How can you deal with this, Diomedes? This is actually disgusting.”  
“We were like that at the start too, though. They’re in the honey-moon phase.” Diomedes smiled down at the woman next to him, who’s thick curly hair was pulled back in a plait. “Remember when that was us? We couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. We were worse.”  
She snuggled into his side, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to admit it.”


End file.
